La nueva Helga
by EditorialCabezaDeBalon
Summary: La peor pesadilla de Helga se hiso realidad... toma la decicion de olvidarse de Arnold y con el de Hilliwood, despues de un par de años ausentes, es hora de que enfrente su pasado...
1. Lunes La sorpresa

**Los personajes de la historia son de ****Craig Bartlett****.**

**-.-LUNES-.-**

Era un dia normal en Hilliwood, los alumnos de la clase del Sr. Simmons Hoy cursaban su primer semana de 5to Grado.

-BUENOS DIAS MUNDO!- gritaba, mientras de un salto bajaba de la cama

-Oye arnold, recuerdas lo de industrias futuro?... pues era verdad… te amo!- decía una rubia de ojos azules frente al espejo

Una vez lista, con su look normal, sus dos coletas, el moño rosa, la camisa blanca, y el vestido rosa… todo parecía un día normal, padres despreocupados, Olga llegara por la tarde, razón por la que dicha rubia decidió saltarse el desayuno, era más que obvio que el Gran Bob no pararía de hablar de su perfecta hija… en fin, pero por alguna razón estaba tan alegre ese día, y tan decidida.

El día pasaba sin notarse, el aburrimiento consumía a los estudiantes del Sr. Simmons, llego la hora del almuerzo.

Pudo notar que atrás de ella estaba un joven con cabeza de balón, ese joven que le provocaba estremecerse y derrochar más de un suspiro…

-Hola arnold!, puedo hablar contigo a solas?- sin mirarlo, concentrada en el menú del día

-Claro Helga, te parece si almorzamos juntos?- dijo el rubio algo extrañado

-Me parece perfecto arnold!- mientras en su rostro se formaba una pequeña sonrisa

*Me acaba de llamar arnold? Porque no me a insultado? Estará enferma? Porque sonrió así?* pensaba el chico cabeza de balón.

*Oh mi amado me pido almorzar con él!, Oh mi bello angel de cabellos dorados, si tan solo supieras que estas apunto de saber mi más oscuro secreto, a mi amado!* Pensaba Helga

Ambos caminaron hasta una mesa, ninguno era capaz de romper el silencio, que ya se volvía incomodo

-De que querías hablar Helga?- toma asiento frente a ella

- Pues arnold, esto es muy importante, y quiero que prestes atención! Pero antes tienes que prometerme que no te burlaras?- al decir esta última frase agacho la cabeza en señal de vergüenza

-No para nada! Te lo juro Helga, sabes que yo sería incapaz de burlarme de ti- Sonreía un poco extrañado por la actitud de la rubia

-Esta bien arnold, mira esto me es muy difícil pero lo diré… creo… creo…q..que… me…guss..-en ese momento un grito la interrumpió

- ¡- Una pelirroja venia casi corriendo con los brazos extendidos hacia el joven cabeza de balón, el cual al verla aproximarse se puso de pie y correspondió el abrazo

- L I L A- se le escapo a la rubia entre dientes, observándola con esas miradas que matan

Justo un pequeño instante antes de que la rubia interrumpiera ese ameno abrazo, la pelirroja beso al rubio el cual no hiso más que corresponderle, felizmente…

*No ¡es imposible!, lila con arnold?... como paso esto? Cuando? Como es posible! DIOS! Yo estaba a punto de rebelarle mi más oscuro secreto! Esto esta mal, no Helga resiste, eres fuerte no llores… definitivamente ya lo perdí! Para que fingir mas, lo amo y el ahora es feliz con otra!*

Helga estaba metida en sus pensamientos, sin despejar la vista de la "feliz" pareja, ella ni siquiera noto que sus ojos estaban húmedos, y una lagrima corría por su mejilla

Lila al ver la expresión de Helga voltio hacia ella – Oh cielos! Helga, esta bien?- con un tono de falsa ingenuidad, ¡claro que sabía lo que le pasaba!

-Helga que tienes?- se acerco cierto rubio, mientras la miraba confundido

*Dios!, y todavía se hace la que no sabe!, ella sabe que amo a arnold! Se lo dije el día de la obra escolar, por que miente! Oh rayos! Ahí viene arnold, con su estúpida y encantadora voz! Como los odio a ambos!*

Helga sin pronunciar una palabra empujo a lila y arnold para abrir camino y salir de la cafetería, todos miraban en silencio tal escena! HELGA G. PATAKI, la abusona de 4to grado, llorando? Acoso estará enamorada de arnold? Todo los presentes se preguntaban sin el valor de hacer un comentario, Pheope al ver la reacción de su amiga se levanto y corrió tras ella, seguida por un rubio cabeza de balón.

Helga estaba a punto de correr fuera de la escuela cuando choco con el Sr. Simmons

-Helga! Pero que te paso?- preocupado miraba a la chica

-Sr. Simmons… no puedo mas- la voz le temblaba y las lagrimas no cesaban

El profesor asintió con la cabeza, Helga le sonrió levemente y corrió a su casa, corría tan rápido, las piernas le temblaban sentía que en cualquier momento caería, por fin llego, entro y subió directo a su cuarto y se encerró

Mientras en la escuela, arnold y Phoepe corrían desesperados en busca de la rubia

-HELGA! HELGA! HELGA!- gritaban

El Sr. Simmons los vio correr por los pasillos se acerco, negó con la cabeza y miro hacia la puerta de entrada

De inmediato los chicos comprendieron, que ya no la encontrarían, sonó la campana y volvieron al salón.

Helga estaba destrozada, se lanzo a la cama y comenzó a llorar a mares, sentía un pinchazo en el corazón, después de unos minutos, todo ese dolor y tristeza se volvió rabia y coraje sentía que quería matar a alguien sentía que quería matar a Lila, miro la puerta de su closet, se puso de pie, camino un poco desubicada hasta llegar a la puerta, podría ser por haber perdido a su único amor, llorar por horas o haberse saltado el desayuno, tal vez se le junto todo eso y comenzó a alucinar, veía imágenes sin sentido, ve a una chica, loca, loca de amor veía todas las tonterías hacia, recolectando goma de mascar de debajo de una banca, escribiendo cientos de poemas, hablándole a una foto, bailando con una escoba, haciendo altares!, regalando sus botas, en ese momento se dio cuenta que esa chica era ella, y lo único que pudo pronunciar fue – - y con estas palabras frunció el seño y las imágenes se detuvieron, volvió a la realidad, se acerco lentamente al altar y lo comenzó a destrozar, tomo los libros de poesía y los desojo, tanto fue el alboroto que se escucho hasta la planta baja, el Gran Bob y Miriam estaban muy ocupados con la llegada de la perfecta Olga como para subir a haber que sucedía, así optaron por ignorarla, como de costumbre

-Hermanita bebe?- Olga estaba parada en la entrada del closet viéndola con confusión

-Vete! Quiero estar sola!- mientras nueva mente las lagrimas salían

-Oh, eso nunca, nunca estarás sola- corrió y abrazo a la pequeña rubia que seguía llorando

-Odio mi vida! Quiero alejarme de todo- mientras correspondía el abrazo y lloraba en los brazos de su hermana

-Que sucedió hermanita bebe? Paso algo con Alfred?-

-Arnold! Se llama arnold, y no quiero hablar de él- comenzaron a salir más lagrimas

- quieres olvidarte de todo?- metió la mano al bolsillo de su falda

-SI si si si, sabes como? -Mientras se limpiaba un poco las lagrimas

-Pues tengo una idea- le entrego un folleto

-Mahatma Gandhi?- confundida veía a su hermana

-Así es, soy amiga del director, sin problemas podrías entrar de inmediato, solo hago una llamada y listo!- con una enorme sonrisa

-Harías eso por mi?- mientras se asomaba una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa

-Por supuesto hermanita bebe! Por ti aria cualquier cosa- Ambas se abrazaron fuerte

-Bien hermanita bebe, vamos a cenar, TENGO UNA LLAMADA QUE HACER!- riendo un poco por la ultima frase

-Claro Olga vamos- se levanto y ambas bajaron al comedor

Antes de llegar Helga se detuvo– sucede algo hermanita bebe?- asustada –Te quiero olga!- abrazo a su hermana y bajaron con una enorme sonrisa…

* * *

**Bien este es mi primer fic , dedicado a Helga y Arnold! Espero que les guste… Disculpen si el capitulo es muy corto, es solo el inicio, inentare alargar mas los proximos capitulos...Dejen review, me seria muy util saber su opinio y sugerencias.**


	2. Martes Empacando

**Los personajes de la historia son de ****Craig Bartlett****.**

**-.-Martes-.-**

"**Empacando"**

-¡¿Hermanita bebe?!... despierta! YA AMANECIO!- abría lentamente la puerta

-Humm? Qué hora es?- abría lenta y pesadamente los ojos

-Son las 10, hermanita bebe- con su típica sonrisa

-QUE!?, ya se me hiso tarde!, como es posible que no me hayas despertado!- una exaltada Helga daba vueltas por su habitación

Olga soltó una pequeña risita con tal escena

-De que te ríes? Eh?- la miraba muy molesta

-Oh pues, hermanita bebe, no se si lo recuerdes, pero tú eres una alumna de mahatma Gandhi?- sonriendo ampliamente

-QUE!- grito muy confundida

-Recuerda, ayer me pediste que te inscribiera- extrañada por la actitud de su hermana

-NO! Me aceptaron!- muy confundida

Olga no pudo evitar entristecer, al parecer su hermana no quería cambiarse de escuela- si – no pudo ocultar se tristeza

*Pero que hice mi hermanita bebe, me odiara, como es posible! Tengo que llamar a la escuela y cancelarlo todo!*se reprochaba en sus pensamientos

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- ese grito la saco de sus pensamiento.

Helga corrió con una enorme sonrisa y abrazo muy fuerte a su hermana, no podía creer lo que Olga había hecho por ella! Era lo mejor que le había pasa, aparte de conocer a Pheope claro esta!

-GRACIAS!- Olga solo correspondió el abrazo con una tierna sonrisa, pero no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima de alegría al escuchar –Te quiero hermanita- susurro Helga

Con un poco de tristeza Olga se separo – es hora de empacar hermanita bebe, nos espera un largo viaje- se ponía de pie y salía de la habitación

-QUE!, acaso ya nos vamos tan rápido?- su hermana solo rio –no, nos vamos el viernes!- sonrió y bajo al comedor

Helga dio un ultimo vistazo a su habitación, sentía que la extrañaría, abrió el armario y comenzó a poner toda su ropa en cajas, cuando guardo toda su ropa, pudo ver lo que quedaba del altar de Arnold, tomo una caja y comenzó a colocar todo ahí dentro lo hacía con tanta delicadeza, pero no pudo evitar observar una hoja arruga, muy maltratada, apenas legible, tomo en sus manos la hoja:

"H es por el Hueco que hay en mi alma

E es por la Esperar el día para verte

L es por la Larga espera del primer beso

G es por el Geranio de tu boca encendida

A es por Arnold"

Rio dulcemente – ya no mas, por primera vez te dejare ser feliz con la persona que tu elegiste – susurro para si misma, derramando una cristalina lagrima que limpio antes de que callera

Doblo delicadamente el papel que sostenía en sus manos y la guardo en su bolsillo, cerro la caja y le puso una enorme etiqueta "cosas de mantecado", caja que contenía, la escultura de Arnold o bueno más bien lo que quedaba de ella, los libros de poesía y varias hojas que había arrancando, su relicario, antes de guardar este ultimo lo miro, sonrió y le deposito un suave beso, susurrando – Eres libre- amarro la caja con su moño rosa, ya que este era un vivo recordatorio del día que conoció a Arnold "Hola, Lindo moño, me gusta tu moño porque es rosa como tu ropa" y si quería empezar de nuevo no podía llevarlo con ella, a pesar de que se sentía rara sin él, bajo rápidamente al sótano y coloco la caja en una esquina le puso otras cosas enzima y una manta para que nadie la viera, a pesar de que ella deseaba botar todo eso a la basura, existía el riesgo de que alguien lo viera y descubriera su secreto!

Volvió del sótano Termino de empacar las cosas del tocador, la cama en si vacio su cuarto por completo! se lanzo a la cama estaba exhausta, permaneció mirando el techo fijamente durante unos instantes, hasta que sus ojos se comenzaron a cerrar lentamente y entraba en un profundo sueño

Abrió suavemente sus ojos, estaba sentada en el muelle la refrescante brisa del mar movía sus cabellos, *¿Cómo rayos llega aquí? Acaso volvía caminar dormida? * Decía en sus pensamientos, unos momentos dudo, pero decidió permanecer ahí unos segundos más el día era demasiado hermoso como para volver a encerrarse a su habitación

-Hermoso día no?- ESA VOZ! La voz que la acosaba por las noches, esa voz que tanto la derretía!, voltio bruscamente y efectivamente ahí estaba su amado sentado junto a ella viendo el horizonte

-así es, un hermoso día- con una ligera sonrisa,*¿Qué demonio dije? Porque le dije eso a Arnold! Que hace el aquí!*

El rubio comenzó a cortar la distancia entre sus rostro, su corazón latía a mil, no sabía que hacer, su rostro solo reflejaba una sonrisa pero por dentro había toda una guerra entre el corazón y la razón, lo único pensaba es que tenia que disfrutar el momento tal vez sería el único, su amado Arnold esta por besar, por fin se había dado cuenta que la que enverad lo amaba era ella, su único verdadero amor! La distancia se acortaba cada vez mas podían sentir la respiración del otro, cuando Arnold se detuvo, se acerco lentamente al oído de Helga y le susurro muy despacio…

* * *

**Muy bien a quie esta el segundo capitulo, no desesperen si estan cortos, la historia va empezando todavia falta lo mejor! gracias por leer, dejen review con sus opiniones! **


	3. Miren a la niña nueva?

**Los personajes de la historia son de ****Craig Bartlett****.**

**-.-Miércoles-.-**

"**Miren a la niña nueva!?"**

(En el capitulo anterior…)

" rubio comenzó a cortar la distancia entre sus rostro, su corazón latía a mil, no sabía qué hacer, su rostro solo reflejaba una sonrisa pero por dentro había toda una guerra entre el corazón y la razón, lo único pensaba es que tenía que disfrutar el momento tal vez sería el único, su amado Arnold esta por besar, por fin se había dado cuenta que la que enverad lo amaba era ella, su único verdadero amor! La distancia se acortaba cada vez mas podían sentir la respiración del otro, cuando Arnold se detuvo, se acerco lentamente al oído de Helga y le susurro muy despacio…"

-Hermanita bebe- le susurro Arnold

-Que!?, me acabas de llamar hermanita bebe?- separándose bruscamente del rubio

-Hermanita bebe!- su tono de voz comenzaba a cambiar, melosamente

-Qué?!- repetía Helga demasiado confundida como para pensar claramente, aprieta los ojos y lo siguiente que ve cuando los abre es una Olga saltando en la cama junto a ella.

-Ya despertaste bella durmiente?- sin poder contener la risa

-Si Olga ya desperté!- algo molesta por haber interrumpido tan bello sueño

-Perfecto, vamos hermanita bebe no perdamos el tiempo!- la toma de la mano y empuja hasta el baño le pasa su clásico vestido.

-Te espero abajo en 20 minutos, eh? Así que no tardes- con su enorme sonrisa, bajo a preparar el desayuno

-Buff, hoy Olga esta más rara de lo normal, que tramara?- gruño, durante toda la ducha no podía sacarse la imagen de ese sueño.*Que acaso seria una señal del destino, será que debo quedarme en la escuela PS. 118, o tal vez solo fue otra de las mil ilusiones de niña, que dirá Pheope cuando lo sepa!, supongo que se enojara, mañana pasare toda la tarde con ella, hoy no tengo ánimos de "convivir" con alguien*

Helga salió de la ducha y se dirigió a la planta baja donde la esperaba Olga con el desayuno servido.

-Olga?... donde esta Miriam y Bob?- tomaba asiento

-Oh cierto, hermanita bebe, papi tiene una junta de trabajo muy importante y mami fue a una entrevista-

-entrevista?- extrañada

-Así es dormilona, de trabajo, va a apoyar a papi como hace mucho, recuerdas?-

-Ah cierto, pues que bien por ella- indiferente, pero por dentro moría de la felicidad sabia que las cosas iban a cambiar mucho en su casa y tal vez para el bien de todos.

Las dos hermanas conversaron de muchos temas, Olga evadía el tema de sus amigos y en especial Arnold, sabia que Helga aun no estaba lista para hablar sobre eso, ya llegaría el momento en un futuro.

-Bien, hermanita bebe, vámonos!- se levanto y dirigió a la entrada

-Que!? Adonde?-seguía a Olga, lentamente, se podía ver que desconfiaba

Rio suavemente-Vamos, es una sorpresa- la tomo del brazo y la jalo hasta el automóvil.

Olga estuvo conduciendo por un rato hasta llegar a una enorme plaza, la Arquitectura del lugar era algo extravagante, Helga se limitaba a ver sorprendida nunca, había estado ahí, tal vez porque hace unos pocos meses después de haber salvado el vecindario la tienda se construyo y esos meses había estado muy distraída por cierto chico y cierta situación que se dio en una azotea. Las rubias bajaron del coche y entraron a una elegante tienda.

-LISTA?- decía una entusiasta Olga

-Lista para que?- ya podía anticipar la respuesta

-IR DE COMPRAR! Tontita- acarició el cabello de la menor y corrió tomo mil prendas e hiso probarse toda la tienda, literalmente.

Para Helga los segundos ahí se hicieron minutos, los minutos horas y mas horas!...

El tiempo era eterno!, Fue algo muy impactante para Helga pero cuando menos lo noto estaba tirada en el suelo llorando de la risa junto con Olga, una de las muchachas a cargo del lugar no tuvo opción y las tuvo que sacar del lugar ya estaban armando un verdadero alboroto.

Esto solo las hiso divertirse mas, recorrieron toda la plaza divertidas, cada tienda, cada prenda que se probaba la menor de los Patakis, era sinónimo de diversión, después de varias horas y tiendas, Helga ya tenia TODO un nuevo guardarropas y en esta ocasión no todas la prendas eran rosas, había diversos colores estilos, y cada uno la hacía ver hermosa.

Llegaron a un salón de belleza para Olga todo esto era muy natural pero para Helga no entendía absolutamente lo que pasaba, le hicieron mil cosas a su cabellos, probaron cientos de estilos, y por fin Helga era irreconocible,

Pasaron a slausen, disfrutaban de un delicioso helado acompañado de risas y gestos graciosos, era ese momento de hermanas que Helga pensó que jamás llegaría a tener con Olga, era simplemente perfecto! Olga era perfecta, la Hermana perfecta y en esos momentos no desearía estar en ningún otro lugar, ya ni siquiera podía recordar a Mantecado, bueno eso hasta que miro por la ventana no muy lejos vio un grupo de chicos jugando beisbol, era la pandilla, su cabeza se inundo en recuerdos, tantas cosas vividas, momentos malos y buenos, caídas y recuperación por un instante no podía creer que estaba dejando todo!, que estaba abandonando su vida como una cobarde.

-Hermanita bebe?- Olga veía preocupada a Helga que no reaccionaba

-Hermanita bebe? Estas bien?- la rubia seguía entrada en sus pensamientos con la mirada fija en el campo Gerald, Olga dirigió su mirada y vio a los niños jugando, sonrió ligeramente , puso una mano en el hombro de Helga, ese contacto la saco de sus ideas.

-Ve! Anda- calma sin dejar de sonreír.

-que?- no comprendía ni una sola palabra de lo que su hermana decía.

-Sabes, solo te queda un día mas en la ciudad, creo que es hora de que te despidas, se que en el interior lo quieres- se puso de pie y pago la cuenta.

Sin pensarlo Helga la abrazo y corrió a toda velocidad al campo, pero se detuvo a un par de pasos, en el pavimento para ser precisa, se que dedo estática una ves mas sus pensamientos la estaban dominando.

*Que tal que se alegren, que harán, como les diré, de seguro se burlaran de mi por lo de la cafetería, dirán que soy una cobarde o no se!, pues ni sí quieran han notado que estoy aquí, ESPERA! Eso es bueno aun puedo escabullirme sin que nadie se de cuenta así, me podre marchar sin culpa y sin mas lagrimas de por medio, Si! Eso es lo mejor, me iré antes de que me vean*

Helga dio media vuelta pero fue detenida, bueno mas bien derribada por una pelota de beisbol que imparto justo en su cabeza y esto la tendió en el suelo.

-DIOS! Disculpa, perdón- gritaba un rubio que se acercaba a toda marcha.

Tomo a la chica en los brazos y ayudo ponerse de pie.

-Claro! Cab… Arnold!, estoy perfecta- se alejo algo brusca de el, pero a pesar del coraje y intentaba ser amable después de todo hoy era su ultimo día no?

-OH MIREN UN CHICA NUEVA!- exclamo Harold mientras corría hasta la bella dama que se encontraba a la derecha de Arnold, todos siguieron el niño rosa(como le dice Helga).

Pheope la veía muy atenta, acercándose muy lentamente.

La rubia pudo ver a su amiga – Me disculpan un momento chicos- aparto con amabilidad a todo de su alrededor y se acerco a toda prisa, abrazo a Pheope con todas las ganas del mundo.

- Pheope, perdón!- Su voz temblaba anticipando las lagrimas.

-Helga?, no hay nada que perdonar- la asiática sonrió, correspondió el abrazo, abrazo que no terminaba cada instante sentía que Helga tenia menos ganas de soltarla.

-O sí?- deseando que la respuesta fuera no,

-Pheope eres la mejor amiga del mundo- se separo lentamente la tomo de los hombros y la veía directo a los ojos, Pheope vio como corrían lagrimas por la mejillas de su amiga, por instinto la volvió a abrazar.

–que sucede Helga?- cada vez más preocupada…

Una vez más se separo la tomo de los hombros la vio a los ojos, -Vamos por un heeem… MANTECADO! – con la sonrisa mas sincera.

-Esta bien Helga- ambas salieron del campo Gerald y se dirigieron a Slausen.

Entraron al local donde Olga las esperaba, la Hermana mayor les compro un par de helados y salió a "guardar las compras", realmente fue para darles un tiempo a solas.

-bien Helga, ahora me dirás que tienes?- una ansiosa y asustada Pheope miraba fijamente a Helga mientras comía un poco de helado

-Pues…- Después de unos segundos de intentar buscar las palabras correctas Helga le conto a su mejor amiga todo respecto a su viaje.

-QUE!, pero que te sucede!, ERES UNA EGOISTA! Te iras así nada mas!?, dime que are sin ti- gritando mortificada por las decisiones de su amiga

-Entiende Pheope, ya no puedo mas- golpeo su cabeza con la mesa y no pudo evitar que las lagrimas comenzaran a salir.

-tranquila Helga, la egoísta soy yo, te tengo que comprender y te apoyare! Cuando te vas?- con un tono mas tranquila

-el jueves por la noche- sin alzar la cabeza

-No te preocupes siempre te apoyare!- en ese momento llego Olga y se sentó junto con ellas.

Las tres chicas se quedaron un par de horas mas ahí, platicando y consumiendo claro!, fueron a dejar a Pheope en su casa y de ahí las chicas fueron a comprar algo para cenar y luego de vuelta a su casa.

Cuando llegaron, Helga subió deprisa a su habitación tomo su nueva pijama, fue a darse un baño para luego bajar y ayudar a Olga con la cena.

-Hola, Hermanita bebe, me ayudas?- mientras mesclaba ingredientes

-Claro heeem…Herr…Her-ma-ma-na!- balbuceaba mientras se acercaba a Olga

Esta solo rio un poco y prendió la estufa, ambas chicas muy divertidas prepararon Hot cakes, pero terminaron todas emparradas de la mezcla, ya que no pudieron contener las ganas de una leve batalla de comida…

Cuando terminaron de preparar la cena, limpiaron la cocina y pusieron una hermosa mesa para cuatro.

-Que es eso que huele tan rico!- entraba bruscamente como usualmente lo hace después de un duro día laboral.

-Oh Olga pero que te paso- decía una cansada pero despierta Miriam.

-QUE! Que les paso?- gruñía Bob mientras tomaba asiento

-Nada papi, juegos de hermanas-paso su brazo por los hombros de Helga y la acerco a ella.

-Si Bob, relájate solo son juegos de hermanas- Miriam y Bob quedaron atónitos por el comentario, pues como saben ellas nunca fueron muy unidas.

Los cuatro cenaron como una "familia feliz"…

La menor de los Patakis, tuvo que tomar otra ducha ya que tenia mescla de hot cakes en el cabello, y en todos lados, subió a su cuarto, se sentó en la cama, el sueño se le había esfumado!, estaba tan aburrida así que se limito a mirar las luminosas estrellas por la ventana… escucho unos murmullos en la calle que llamaron su atención, se asomo por la ventana, y vio a unos chicos que iban riendo a carcajadas (nada discretas), se dirigían al parque, según de la dirección de donde venían todo indicaban que se habían quedado hasta tarde en las maquinitas…

* * *

**Bueno, gracias por leer! Oh y gracias por los review… realmente son muy motivadores me alegra saber que les gusta la historia… Valla debo de admitir que la idea de la frase "feliz dia de los inosentes" me gusto mucho!... Gabbiie Shortman te recomiendo que sigas le llendo es probable que mas adelante encuentres tu frase en la historia!... les invito a los demas en dejar propuestas siempre seran bien vistas! y agradesco los 7 review... c:**


	4. Noches de recuerdos

**Los personajes de la historia son de ****Craig Bartlett****.**

**-.-Miercoles-.-**

"**Noche de recuerdos"**

En el grupo de jóvenes se podía ver a un chico muy alto con una nariz un poco grande, un gordinflón de piel rosa, uno algo chaparrito pero resaltaban sus botas blancas de piel de escarabajo patentadas, un moreno con un peculiar peinado, un pequeño joven que corría alocado y gritaba, uno muy relajado un bello rubio de ojos verdes y extraña cabeza.

Helga rio dulcemente al ver a "la pandilla", se apoyó en el marco de la ventana y simplemente los contemplo con una mirada tierna, dulce, soñadora, recordando todas las risas que le sacaron, las sonrisas robadas…

Cierto rubio se sentía observado, al notar la calle no pudo evitar, casi por impulso miro a la casa de los pataki, para ser precisa directo a la ventana de un rubia, sus miradas se cruzaron, el no pudo evitar sonreír y alegrarse de la dulce mirada de la chica, esa mirada que acelero su corazón como nunca antes lo había hecho y lo hiso derrochar un enorme suspiro vaciando todo el aire de sus pequeños pulmones, y provocando un ardor en sus mejillas, un conjunto de sensaciones que nunca había experimentado juntas y menos por una simple mirada…

En el momento que sus miradas cruzaron, la chica no pudo evitar verlo con ojos soñadores, no pudo evitar suspirar de amor, un ardor domino sus mejillas, y mil y un recuerdos dominaron su mente… y no fue la única, el se detuvo, quedando frente a la casa de le rubia, ambos se veían fijamente, mientras…

**Flash Black**

**-Hola- la cubre con un paraguas –Lindo moño-**

**-Que dijiste?-**

**-Me gusta tu moño por que es rosa como tu ropa- entra**

**Fin del Flash back**

*Oh mi bello y amado angel de rubios rizos, desde el primer día tan atento, tan caballeroso, honesto!... dime como es que tu ingenuidad te segó y no te pudiste dar cuenta de lo que siento!*

**Flash back**

**Harold le roba las galletas a un dulce niña de rosa, ríe y ella comienza a llorar**

**-quieres las mías?- extiende su mano**

**Ella asiente con la cabeza**

**Fin del flash back**

*****Helga, que le paso a esa dulce niña que conocí en la entrada del pre-escolar, puedo ver en tus hermosos ojos que aun la eres, por que te ocultas?*

**Flash back**

**-patty?-**

**-estoy comiendo-**

**-tengo que hablar contigo se trata de Helga no puedo creer que la vallas a golpear después de que se disculpo-**

**-estoy comiendo-**

**-escucha patty se que Helga dijo cosas muy feas sobre ti, siempre dice cosas sobre mi pero en verdad no quiso lastimarte, creo que Helga hace cosas como esas algunas veces por que intenta ocultar sus propios temores, no es tan mala en el fondo y yo no puedo creer que la golpees después de que te pidió disculpas, se que si lo piensas harás lo correcto- se levanta y se va**

**Fin del flash back**

*****Por que no resisto verla triste? Por que siento una gran necesidad de ayudarla mas que a los demás?... por que me hace tan feliz que se abra conmigo y me muestre como en realidad es?... me estoy confundiendo… ella me confunde con esa dulce mirada*

**Flash back**

**Así que mi sincera disculpa te conmovió después de todo **-

**La verdad no!, a decir verdad fue tu amigo Arnold quien te ayudo!-**

**Arnold? Que tiene que ver en esto-**

**El me hablo de ti dijo que en el fondo tu eras una niña muy buena**

**Arnold dijo que era buena-**

**Dijo que no quería ser una molestia que lo hacías por que tenias conflictos sin resolver o algo asi-**

**DIJO ESO**

**es muy inteligente**

**Si muy inteligente **

**Fin del flash back**

*Oh Arnold mi amor, por que me defendiste? Por que ayudar a tu abusona personal!?... acaso eres tan amable e ingenuo para ver!, cualquier otra persona ya hubiera hecho algo! O nunca me hubiera ayudado!... por que tu si?, supongo que por eso te amo tanto!*

**flash back**

**-Bien gracias Arnold, me eh divertido mucho en realidad jamás me eh divertido tanto con un niño-**

**Que bueno que lo dices Hilda por que después de que el aire acondicionado estaba tan frio, y pues te mostraste alérgica a la flor que te di, y ese asunto de que lulú se durmiera sobre mi no estaba tan seguro de que estaba pasando pero ahora se lo que sientes creo que ya puedo decírtelo jamás había conocido a alguien como tu Hilda y realmente me gustas mucho… -**

**Fin del flash back**

*Oh valla! Hilda la chica que a vivido en mis sueños desde hace mucho… pero por que la recuerdo ahora?... ESPERA! Hilda era lo opuesto a Helga… pero quizás Hilda viva en el interior de Helga, tal vez sea lo que oculta bajo la máscara de niña mala…*

**flash back**

**-personalmente creo que estuviste fabulosa es la primera vez que te veo bueno siendo amable ME GUSTA-**

**Fin del flash back**

*por que dijo eso? Es que acaso si yo fuera un poco mas amable, podría llegar a gustarle!... NO pero que tonterías digo!... pero tal vez…*

Ninguno despegaba la vista del otro…

Gerald noto que su amigo se había quedado atrás viendo una casa… corrió hacia su amigo

-Hey hermano?, que te sucede,- tomándolo del hombro

-…- el rubio sigue clavado en sus pensamientos

-Hermano?- voltea la vista a la ventana de Helga, pero no ve a nadie.

-HEY! Tierra llamando a Arnold!- pasa una mano enfrente de su cara

-eh! Que paso Gerald?- agitando su cabeza y viendo a su amigo.

-Pues yo te debería de preguntar eso!, estas como tonto viendo la ventana de… ESPERA! Es la casa de Helga?!- alarmado por el descubrimiento.

-si Gerald- volviendo a dirigir la mirada a la ventana, no sabia por que pero cuando volvió a ver y la chica ya no estaba se sintió triste, melancólico.

-Oh viejo estas perdido!- lo jalo del hombro para llevarlo junto con el resto.

Por alguna razón el chico no podía dejar de ver la ventana!, sentía una gran necesidad de estar cerca, de cruzar miradas, nunca han sentido que quieren, necesitan algo, pero no pueden explicar por que!, algo dentro de ustedes, tal vez el subconsciente o el corazón… les pide a gritos algo… Arnold sentía algo así.

-DIOS! CRIMINAL! Oh amor mío esa mirada!, con eso me dijiste mas de mil palabras, que era eso, nunca había visto una mirada así, jamás me habías mirado con unos ojos tan soñadores, tan hermosos, tan llenos de amor y cariño!, QUE!, pero que demonios estoy diciendo es claro que no! Tu solo tienes ojos para la señorita perfección y ahora que ya son novios! Con mayor razón te debe de tener mas idiotizado que nunca, solo piensa niña, pero esos ojos, no es posible, me miraste como si me amaras! Pero eso es completamente irreal, a parte mañana es mi ultimo día… y ES MI ULTIMO DIA!- esta ultima frase la grito

-Olga! Ya duérmete y deja de gritar- gruño Bob

-Soy Helga papa HELGA!- se lanzo a la cama y quedo en un profundo sueño…

* * *

**Bien este capitulo tiene varios Flash Back sacados de la serie… capítulos como… **

***Helga va a l psiquiatra**

***Helga contra la gran Patty**

***Arnold visita a Arnie**

***La niña modelo**

**Se que hay muchos otros capítulos donde salen Arnold y Helga… pronto los podrán recordar en los próximos capítulos del Fic.**


	5. El dichoso beso

**Los personajes de la historia son de ****Craig Bartlett****.**

**-.-Jueves-.-**

"**El dichoso beso"**

*Esta bien, todo esta bien hoy me voy! HOY ME VOY! Ya, ya tranquila Helga todo esta bien!, que hago?, voy a la escuela? O no? Y si se burlan de mi? O se alegran de que me vaya! No lo podría resistir, aparte eso significa un día aguantando las melosidades de la Srta. Perfección y Arnold, está decidido no iré!*

Helga tomo una ducha, se cambio y bajo a desayunar.

-Hola hermanita bebe, lista para tu ultimo día en la PS. 118?-La siempre sonriente Olga

-QUE?, de que hablas Olga no iré!-

-Pero hermanita bebe…-

-Pero nada NO IRE y ya!-

-Olga! Cálmate por dios, claro que iras a la escuela- gruñía Bob en uno de los extremos de la mesa

-Soy Helga papa HELGA!, y no me puedes obligar-

-Claro que si, mira niña, si no vas hoy a la escuela se cancela tu viaje a Mahatma Gandhi-

-Que! no puedes hacerme eso!-

-Claro que puedo, así que, iras a la escuela?-

-Si- se levanto bruscamente de la mesa y le dirigió una de sus famosas miradas asesinas.

Subió a su cuarto, tomo su mochila y corrió, ya era un poco tarde y era probable que el autobús la dejara.

Corrió a mas no poder, pero cuando llego a una esquina PLAFF! choco con un chico.

-Oh disculpa, estas bien?- mientras se ponía de pie, Helga había pensado que era un buen momento para practicar los modales que le enseño Olga.

-Em si, y tu?- en ese momento ambos rubios alzaron su mirada y vieron a quien tenían enfrente.

-H-Helga?-

-A-a-rnold-

-Lo-o-ciento, fue mi culpa-

-Que!, no Helga fue la mía yo venía distraído-

Ríe-Tu siempre tan soñador-

-Eh? Piensas que soy soñador?- con un notable sonrojo

-Emmm em si?-

Arnold sonríe con todos los dientes, haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

-em, creo que ya se nos hiso tarde-

-Qué?- mira su reloj en la muñeca y hace un gesto de fastidio

-Crees que nos dejen pasar?-

-La verdad, no, el director saco una nueva regla que prohíbe la entrada después de las 7:30-

-Pero apenas son las 7:20, aun hay tiempo-

-No creo que lleguemos a tiempo-Arnold siempre es muy optimista, pero por alguna razón esta vez solo quería pasar más tiempo con la chica que tenía enfrente y sabia que en la escuela no lo conseguiría.

-Y que hacemos?, Bob se enojara si sabe que no vine a la escuela y lo peor va a cancelar mi vi…- *pero que rayos estoy diciendo Arnold no lo debe de saber!*

-Eh? –

-Nada olvídalo-

-Esta bien, quieres caminar?-

-Tienes suerte hoy estoy de buenas-

-Me alegro, me gusta cuando eres amable- extiende su brazo

-Emmm- toma dudosa el brazo del chico.

Ambos chicos caminaron hasta llegar al muelle, se sentaron al final de el, dejando colgar sus pies, dejando que el viento desordenara sus cabellos, dejando embriagarse con el paisaje, extasiados por la compañía del otro. Para ser sincera nadie sabe en que momento comenzaron a charlar, a bromear, a reir, a… a… amar?.

Esos dos estaban tan concentrados en su platica sin sentido, que olvidaron la hora, cada instante la distancia entre ellos se acortaba, Helga estaba mas que feliz al lado de su amado, tan cerca, como nunca antes… Arnold estaba tan, tan feliz?, como nunca antes, no podía comprender que era esa sensación que dominaba su corazón, esa alegría tan profunda. Un tema llevaba a otro, cambiaban tan rápido de tema, siempre con la sonrisa mas grande que podían tener.

-Claro que no- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa

-Claro que si- fingiendo enojo, era mas que obvio que no podía enojarse por mas que intentara, esa chica simplemente le alegraba el alma.

-Que no-

-Si-

-NO-

-Si-

-NO-

-Si-

-Apostamos?-

-Vez!-

-Si o no?-

-Si- se puso de pie

-pues NO!- se puso de pie, tomo la pequeña gorra azul, y corrió por la arena, podía sentir la brisa que corría al contrario de ella, podía oír los pasos acelerados del pequeño cabezón, no podía parar de reír, correr con la boca abierta no es bueno, lo que la fatigo rápidamente, pronto comenzó a reducir la velocidad, siendo sumamente fácil alcanzarla, Arnold la alcanzo y de un abrazo la derribo, cayendo sobre ella, se miraron unos instantes antes de desviar la mirada, se separaron lentamente y disculparon

-H-Helga, lo ciento-

-No-No te preocupes- poniéndole la gorra

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-EN CASA DE LOS PATAKIS-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Olga, cariño, donde esta tu hermana?-

-Oh, no te preocupes mami, se debe de estar despidiendo de sus amiguitos-

-Esta bien, pero ya es tarde, le diré a Bob que vaya a recogerla-

-NO! Digo no mami, yo iré-

-Segura?-

-Si- Subiendo al cuarto de Helga, tomo las cajas y maletas que tenia, y las llevo al auto. Subió y condujo hasta la escuela. Solo que la escuela ya estaba completamente bacía, no había rastro de un alma, ya varias horas atrás se habían marchado todos, Olga no pudo evitar preocuparse, pero decidió volver a casa por el camino largo para pasar por algunos lugares donde pudiese estar, cada instante mas preocupada, miro por la ventana y lo primero que ve, es como una hermosa rubia es derribada amigablemente por un joven con peculiar cabeza, detuvo el auto y se limito a contemplar la enternecedora escena, ambos sentados, mirándose fijamente, sonriendo, riendo a carcajadas.

Cuando miro el reloj, se percato que ya era muy tarde, con toda la culpa del mundo sonó el claxon del automóvil, alertando a los chicos de su presencia.

-Oh em ya me tengo que ir-

-No te puedes quedar un momento mas?, yo te acompaño a tu casa-

-Lo ciento ya es tarde, me gustaría quedarme pero no, no puedo-

-Esta bien, que tal si mañana te invito un helado?-

-No puedo Arnold-

- El fin de semana?-

-Tampoco Arnold-

-Entonces hasta el lunes en la escuela-

Ella lo miro, pero con una mirada, que causaba escalofríos en el pequeño, una mirada llena de tristeza, una mirada con dolor, una mirada que no decía mas que, mas que ADIOS!

-Gracias por todo cabezón- se acerco rápidamente y le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla

-a-a-adiós!- sonriendo con todos los dientes, con una mano ligeramente puesta en el cachete.

-Hasta nunca mi amado!- con estas palabra se despidió y subió bruscamente al auto.

Arnold no podía quitar la sonrisa de bobo, mientras veía alejarse el auto.

Comenzó a caminar a la casa de huéspedes mientras pensaba *ESPERA! Dijo mi amado?, acaso será que me ama? No puede ser, pero en industrias futuro! Eso fue lo que dijo, ella dijo que me amaba!, ERA VERDAD! ELLA ME AMA!, pero porque nunca me lo había dicho? Como fui tan tonto para no darme cuenta, espera! La mirada de esa noche, hoy! Todo fue perfecto, esto solo comprueba que en el interior de Helga esta Hilda! Eso significa que en el fondo amo a Helga? QUE! Pero no, a mi me gusta Lila! Un momento Lila es mi novia, no me puede gustar Helga… HASTA NUNCA MI AMADO!, ella me ama!-suspira con una enorme sonrisa- pero que fue ese Hasta nunca? Significa que nunca mas se dejara ver amable de nuevo? Pero que fue ese hasta nunca?, el lunes se lo preguntare! La are que me diga la verdad, y si en verdad me ama, tal vez, incluso, le pueda corresponder*

* * *

**Okey, este capitulo me quedo un poco corto, espero que les guste, agradesco mucho los review! y a las personas que estan siguiendo la historia, lamento si me tarde mucho, creo que los proximos capitulos me tardare un poco, no tanto, un par de dias,ya que volvi a la escuela y el tiempo no me da para escribir, en fin! GRACIAS, y disculpenme por mi PESIMA ortografia.**

**Arnold! por fin se esta dando cuenta de lo que siente, pero parese que es muy tarde. no lo creen?**


	6. Despedida

**Los personajes de la historia son de ****Craig Bartlett****.**

**-.-Lunes -.-**

"**Despedida"**

Eran las 5:29 am, un tenue rayo de sol se infiltraba por las persianas de una habitación, una bella rubia se removía en la cama mientras se cubría el rostro con las almohadas protegiéndose del molesto rayo.

5:30 am, la alarma sonó, la chica se levanta con pesadez, da un fuerte suspiro acompañado de una media sonrisa, camina semi consiente al baño, toda la noche había estado tan nerviosa que casi no pudo dormir.

6:00 am, la puerta del baño se abre y sale una animada rubia, desliza las puertas de su armario y sonríe ampliamente – El gran día llego!-

8:00 am

Todos se encontraban reunidos en una de las enormes plazas del colegio, plaza, que estaba totalmente adornada, en el extremo derecho una enorme plataforma de madera blanca, utilizada como escenario, frente a dicha plataforma había sillas, muchas, tal vez mas de 1 mil. La primera fila estaba destinada a los alumnos con reconocimientos, y de ahí en fuera el resto estaba sentado según su apellido.

Sobre el pequeño escenario un señor ya mayor vestido de traje oscuro, era el director Harris, que llamo uno a uno a todos los estudiantes de la primera fila, entregando orgullosamente sus merecidos diplomas.

-Frederick Gastón Bomboster – Pronuncio con su típica voz gruesa y mandona. Un joven alto, muy atractivo, moreno claro, cabello café oscuro largo, un poquito mas arriba de los hombros. Se levanto, subió a estrechar la mano de las autoridades presentes, se dirigió al micrófono- Gracias- les obsequió un seductora sonrisa que derritió a la mayoría de las chicas, bajo y tomo asiento.

-Helga Geraldine Pataki- Una hermosa joven de unos 15 años aproximadamente se levanto, vestía una enorme bata azul (al igual que el resto de estudiantes) con el clásico gorrito azul de graduación, llevaba su cabello suelto hasta la cadera, ondulado, sin una gota de maquillaje tal y como el reglamento lo ordenaba, tal vez no se notaba por el atuendo pero tenia una bien marcada figura.

- Gracias- les brindo una cálida y muy sincera sonrisa, que simplemente envidiaban las chicas y enloquecía a los muchachos. Volvió a su asiento, el hombre sobre el escenario siguió con la entrega de reconocimientos.

-Siempre tan seductora Geraldine- sonrió de medio lado

-Dios, Frederick! media escuela se derritió por ti- sonreía sin despegar la vista del frente

-Jajaja, solo media?- bromeo

-Si, o no, sabes que, creo que fue menos de un cuarto- rio dulcemente

-Enserio?, no me interesa, mientras este seguro que en ese "menos de un cuarto" estés tu, es lo único que vale- rio sonriendo de ese forma que solo el sabe.

Por fin, después, de una interminable ceremonia llego el momento, todos los presentes se pusieron de pie, los jóvenes tomaron en sus manos el gorro y lo lanzaron al aire acompañados de gritos, sonrisas, lagrimas, celebraciones, abrazos, despedidas, un conjunto de sentimientos dominaban a los chicos, era increíble, su estancia en Mahatma Gandhi había terminado, era hora de volver a su hogar, con sus familias, era momento de decir adiós. Y bien saben que eso nunca es fácil.

-Frederick- pronuncio una joven con lagrimas en los ojos

-Geraldine- con su típica sonrisa

-Te quiero idiota- la rubia lo abrazo, a lo que el joven solo correspondió, puso su barbilla sobre el hombro de la joven –Eres la mejor gruñitos- dijo el apuesto joven. Esa enternecedora escena se gano un par de miradas de los presentes, entre ellos el Gran Bob, Olga y Miriam que esperaban por Helga, Ya era hora de volver.

-Adiós- dijeron al unisón, la rubia se acerco y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, y corrió con su familia.

Olga la abrazo –Hermanita bebe! Cuanto sin verte!-

-Olga!- sonrió sinceramente y le correspondió el abrazo.

Los cuatro Patakis abordaron el automóvil, -Estoy muy orgullosa de tu cariño- dijo una despierta Miriam –Gracias mama-contesto sinceramente apreciaba esas muestras de afecto.

-QUE? Orgullosa? Por dios Miriam, es una Pataki, esto no es nada, ya veras, como siempre será la mejor! Verdad Helga?-el sonriente Bob

-Claro papa, PODER PATAKI!- Exclamo la rubia.

Desde que Helga entro a Mahatma Gandhi, todo en la casa Pataki cambio, Miriam volvió a trabajar con Bob, Bob se enorgullecía de los logros de Helga y ambos fortalecieron su relación padre e hija, incluso siempre bromeaban con la expresión ¡PODER PATAKI!, Las reuniones familiares ya no eran incomodas, Las visitas de Olga eran ansiadas por todos, incluso Helga, ya que cuando Olga visitaba a su familia hacían todo lo posible por que Helga estuviese presente, en ese tiempo que se encontraba en la ciudad lo aprovechaba para verse con Pheobe y contarle las nuevas noticias, los nuevos amigos, y como se sentía respecto a "MENTECADO" bueno siempre se veían en secreto, después del "incidente" con Arnold intentaba ser mas cautelosa en su estancia en Hillwood, lo ultimo que quería era tomarse con el.

En la carretera, Helga estaba sentada en el lado de la ventana, clavada en sus pensamientos.*Oh Arnold? Te supere? Nunca te podría olvidar puesto que el primer amor nunca se olvida, pero si te pude superar o no?, hace tiempo que deje de escribir por ti, hace tiempo que ya no suspiro y me estremezco al oír tu nombre, cualquiera apostaría que ya eres parte de mi pasado, pero nadie conoce lo que es amar, nadie conoce lo que siento por ti o sentía? Y siento que el hecho de volver a Hillwood, al verte después de 5 años, que pasara, te amare de nuevo o por fin te veré como un chico cualquiera.* Pensaba antes de que un enorme letrero la distrajera, letrero que la advertía –Bienvenidos a Hillwood- leyó en voz baja, parecía mas un susurro para si misma.

-Decías algo cariño?- pregunto la alegre Miriam.

-Eh?... a no mama-su voz parecía desconcentrada, su mirada llena de angustia y su mente estaba fuera de la realidad. Lo que Olga noto rápidamente, asunto que la preocupo de inmediato, pero decidió no actuar, bueno no aun, las hermanas tenían un pacto, el no pronunciar palabra alguna sobre el tema de Arnold en la presencia de sus padres lo ultimo que quería la menor de los Patakis era que toda su familia se enterara de sus problemas amorosos o peor a un, todo el vecindario, digamos que la nuevas amigas de Miriam no eran muy buenas guardando secretos, mas bien eras las comunicadoras del vecindario, seguro que todo mundo se terminaría enterando de su EX-amor por Arnold.

Una media hora después de ver el letrero llegaron al Hogar Pataki, bajaron las maletas, Bob tuvo una reunión de improviso y se retiro mientras Olga y Miriam preparaban la cena, Helga subió a su habitación a desempacar. Valla su habitación era irreconocible, durante sus visitas aprovechaba para redecorarla, para que fuera mas de acuerdo a su nuevo estilo, a su personalidad y edad. Una pared estaba llena de fotos con sus compañeros de Mahatma Gandhi, con Pheobe, una de cuando iban en pre-escolar, muchas pero muchas con Frederick incluso con su familia. Dos paredes eran rosa pastel y las otras blancas, su armario estaba lleno de ropa de diversos colores y estilos, por mas que buscaras, aunque pusieras la habitación de cabeza no podrías encontrar nada sobre ningún chico cabeza de balón, bueno a excepción de una foto, nada comprometedora, la foto antes mencionada de Pre-escolar aunque no le agradaba mucho la idea de tener un vivo recuerdo de su primer amor a simple vista, era lindo recordar a todos sus ex-compañeros. Ya era toda una señorita con un extenso guardarropas y miles de recuerdos materiales (cartas, fotos, obsequios), acomodar todo eso en un solo día fue agotador la pobre chica termino rendida en su cama, sumergida en un profundo sueño.

Lo único que podía soñar era el no tan ansiado reencuentro de mañana con el cabeza de balón, después del "incidente" incluso se podría decir que tenia miedo.

* * *

**Lose, capítulos mas largos, lo ciento pero el próximo capitulo esta un poco largo ese lo subiré mañana solo me falta un pedacito y listo!, así que no se preocupen mañana actualizo, ah y si en el transcurso de la semana no actualizo es seguro que el sábado si!... bien gracias retoñitos sus review me chivean:$.**


	7. Primer encuentro

**Los diálogos entre ** son pensamientos.**

* * *

**Los personajes de la historia son de ****Craig Bartlett****.**

**-.-Martes -.-**

"**Primer encuentro"**

-¡BUENOS DÍAS MUNDO!- Dijo una alegre Helga mientras corría a ducharse.

-¿Me quedara bien?- Ni siquiera ella misma comprendía la razón de su extrema preocupación por su apariencia, tal vez sean los nervios del primer día.

La noche anterior estaba tan nerviosa que casi no pudo dormir, a pesar de eso se veía radiante algo cansada y retrasada pero simplemente hermosa.

-¡Papa, mama, Olga! ¡ME VOY!- Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta de golpe y correr.

-¡Helga, ¿quieres que te llevem…? ¡¿Eh?!- El gran Bob fue interrumpido por el estruendo de la puerta.

-Déjala papi, ella puede cuidarse sola- Entrelazando sus dedos mientras derramaba lagrimas de felicidad, su pequeña hermanita había crecido, *Solo espero que seas lo suficientemente fuerte para lo que viene*Pensó angustiada.

-¡Demonios de nuevo se me hizo tarde!- Un apuesto ojiverde corría desesperadamente tras el autobús (como era costumbre).

De nuevo lo perdió, cansado de esa rutina diaria comenzó su agotador camino. El es Arnold, pero ya no es un pequeñín, creció y bastante incluso superaba a Helga y por mucho, Sus cabellos rubios alborotados como siempre solo que un poco más largos, llevaba el uniforme escolar que consistía en una camisa blanca de botones, corbata azul cielo y un pantalón negro. Realmente se veía muy apuesto con ese uniforme, él como siempre entusiasta y optimista en lo que se refiere a personalidad había cambiado muy poco, 1er lugar académico y deportivo en el instituto, queda de más decir popular y "acosado" (literalmente) por las chicas. Con el paso del tiempo estuvo en algunas relaciones pero siempre terminaban en lo mism O, realmente había perdido el interés por la muchachas, erróneamente pensaba que todas eran iguales solo lo buscaban por su apariencia y popularidad, todos los días rechazaba mínimo a 2 chicas. Siempre de una forma cortes y amable, a pesar que muchas lloraban seguían intentándolo.

*¡Rayos! Mi primer día y llegare tarde* preocupada la rubia.

*¿El profesor me dejara entrar otra vez?* Se preguntaba un chico.

*Que dire, y si piensan que sigo siendo igual* Angustiada por esa idea comenzaba a caminar mas rápido.

*La ultima vez se veía muy molesto*Demasiado ansioso pensaba el rubio.

*Tal vez sea mejor ir a la dirección y decir que me confundí de aulas* Mas que tensa buscaba una escusa

*¿Sera mejor no entrar a la primera clase? Dudo que me afecte mucho* Consideraba la idea el ojierde.

*Pero…*Reflexiono Helga…

*Pero…*Reflexiono Arnold…

¡PUUUUM! Dos rubios chocaron en una pequeña esquina (la recuerdan).

-¡Ouch!- Se quejo la chica sobándose la frente.

-Hey deberías fijarte por dónde vas- Gruño molesto Arnold que aun no alzaba la vista.

-Emm, discúlpame es todo mi culpa- Le ofreció su mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie brindándole una cálida sonrisa.

-Emmmm- Por fin el ojiverde alzo su mirada y vio a una hermosa joven –Gracias, disculpa por ser tan descortés ¿Estás bien?-

-Si gracias, es justo lo que te iba a preguntar- Rio tímidamente la rubia.

-Me alegro- Le sonrió

-Disculpa, con permiso- Lo aparto para abrirse paso -¡Fue un gusto conocerte!- Dijo a la distancia agitando la mano.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Pensamientos "HELGA" .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

¡PUUUUM! Dos rubios chocaron en una pequeña esquina (la recuerdan).

-¡Ouch!- ***Eso si me dolio***

-Hey deberías fijarte por dónde vas-

-Emm, discúlpame es todo mi culpa- ***¿Qué le pasa? Patán, engreído ¡TU TAMBIEN TUVISTE LA CULPA TONTO!***

-Emmmm- –Gracias, disculpa por ser tan descortés ¿Estás bien?-

-Si gracias, es justo lo que te iba a preguntar-** *¡A-a-a-a-a ARNOLD! Pero qué buena suerte tengo (sarcásticamente).***

-Me alegro-

-Disculpa, con permiso- ***¿Qué pasa con esa sonrisa? ¡DEMONIOS! Mi corazón esta latiendo muy fuerte, me debo de ir de aquí rápido***.-¡Fue un gusto conocerte!- ***¿Fue un gusto conocerte? ¿Enserio Helga? ¡SE QUE PODIAS DECIR ALGO MEJOR!, parece que ni siquiera supo quien era…***

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Pensamientos ARNOLD .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

¡PUUUUM! Dos rubios chocaron en una pequeña esquina (la recuerdan).

-¡Ouch!-

-Hey deberías fijarte por dónde vas- ***¡Pero qué le pasa! Que no ve que tengo prisa.***

-Emm, discúlpame es todo mi culpa-

-Emmmm- ***¿Una chica? Um de seguro me choco solo para hablarme (no sería la primera vez que pasara)** –Gracias, disculpa por ser tan descortés ¿Estás bien?- ***Da igual me tengo que disculpar ¡QUE FASTIDIO!***

-Si gracias, es justo lo que te iba a preguntar-

-Me alegro- ***Ella es muy linda ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? Se parece a Hel… ¡NO! Eso es imposible.***

-Disculpa, con permiso- ***¡¿Eh?!*** -¡Fue un gusto conocerte!- ***JA, enserio tiene un gran parecido a ella, ese uniforme es ¡¿Oh va en mi escuela?! Nunca antes la había visto.***

* * *

**Bueno Gracias por los 35 review, Lamento no haber subido el capitulo antes, entre en temporada de exámenes y por esas fechas me nombraron presidenta del comité estudiantil, por lo que eh estado algo atareada, ya tengo los próximos 2 capítulos escritos, estaba pensando subirlos semanalmente pero se me hace mucho tiempo ustedes que piensan ¿Semanal o (Lunes,Miercoles,Viernes)?**


End file.
